That Bites
by Whedonsgirl
Summary: Alucard is sent to Amestris by Integra to find the boy that could change Hellsing compleatly. Rated for Ed's mouth. Okay Chapter 4 Finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_What a beautiful moon." _ Alucard thought walking through the country side on the full moon. _"Such a shame, that I have to spend my time searching for a brat. He better be worth all this trouble or Master will be very displeased. _

**Flashback**

"Alucard" Integra called, knowing that he would come. Just as she was getting impatient he phased through the wall. "You have a new mission. I need you to find this boy he will be very important very soon. You will have to train him. I don't think he has had any combat training or political. I hope you will try to help him with those areas. But do not turn him. You're to look in a country called Amestris. I think that you have been there before. Try to get him to trust you before you bring him here it will make it so much easier for me." 

**End flashback**

Alucard did remember Amestris not very well because it was just starting out to be a country. He also knew that it was very far away and would take days or a whole week to get there. "_Finding a place to stay won't be hard. All I have to do is find Izumi and that problem is solved."_ He remembered that she had moved to Amestris.

As Alucard got on the plane he wondered how long it would actually take to find him. _"Oh well I'll figure that out when I get there."_  
>After 4 hours the plain finally landed in Central. Everyone watched in awe the man with the full red trench coat and large hat got off the plane. The only time they had seen that much red was when a certain Alchemist came to central.<p>

He was stared at the whole time he walked to the train station. After scaring the poor guy at the ticket booth he finally got on and took a seat.

Right before he took a nap he took one last look at the file Integra gave him. The last thing he saw as he fell asleep was a picture of a _small_ (somewhere in Amestris a certain boy suddenly felt very angry)boy with golden eyes and hair to match.

**Reviews are very welcome and appreciated.**

**Flames will make the next chapter come out later then normal so don't hate me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. well just the plot

Chapter 2

Ed was pissed to say it nicely… very nicely and for the first time he had no idea why. _'I bet someone a very soon to be dead someone thought something unpleasant about me.' _

Of course if he got angry every time someone thought badly of him there probably wouldn't be any buildings left. (Or people)

"Nii-san what's wrong? "Is your automail hurting?"

"NO… sorry I just don't feel very good right now."

"Are you sick? I knew that you should have had more milk." Al said in a rush.

"No I'm not sick and don't even mention that horrible substance."

"One of these days you will have some it's good for you."

'_Ya right like that's ever going to happen hee hee." _

The two boys well one boy and one enormous suit of armor. They were walking the streets of Dublith making their way to the wreck of Devil's Nest. They were staying with their Teacher for a couple more days and then going to Central to see Mustang about some supposedly important business. _'That's what he always says and next thing you know I'm halfway across the country and nothing to show for it.'_

When they finally got to Devil's Nest it was worse then they thought. The out side looked well enough but the inside look like very small explosions went off all over the place. There were holes in the walls and floor, blood and debris everywhere.

As they made their way down the stairs; which were largely intact for some unknown reason. They finally got to the room were they first learned that there were Homunculi in this world.

"Does it seem smaller to you Al?"

"Yes. But I think the reason for that is half of it is caved in." He said pointing to the opposite side of the room.

"Of course go for the easy answer." Ed retorted rolling his eyes.

"Brother are you sure you're all right?" Al said in concern. (Because you know it's weird when Ed starts getting sentimental especially in a place where he was almost killed.)

"Ya," Ed replied "It's just that I have a feeling that something big is going to happen soon, and I'm not sure if it will be a good thing."

They both sighed and went back up the stairs through the wreckage and out the door. Some people saw them and (not very discreetly) edged away from the two people that were somehow so important that the Fuhrer would come and get them himself.

By the time they had finally got back to Izumi's house/shop it was after dark and usually meant that they were going to get yelled at or beaten by a very angry house wife.

Inside the shop they already heard some yelling lots of it which was weird because they weren't inside yet.

"Nii-san I don't think we should go in yet."

"No kidding Al we should just stay where we are and hope that she's already tired by the time we come in."

But being Ed he had to look inside to see who was getting yelled at. (Because he's a really _nice_ person) What Ed saw was a really tall man with a red coat and yellow sunglasses. As he was looking the figure turned to see him. Then time stopped.

**A/N: **hahaha evil cliffhanger. Thank you to all who reviewed.

Ok please Review it means a lot and I'll give you a cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

Another A/N** this is not a new chapter** its just been edited more thanks to **Upsilon Four **to point out that I am an idiot and cant spell at all

I beg someone to be my beta i'll go beg on my hands and knees

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing its so sad *cry*<strong>

**A/N Ok so there will be some major twist to this story that is defiantly not in the FMA or Hellsing manga or anime so please don't hate me and no flames, **

**Also if anyone wants to be my beta for this story PM me, thanks**

Chapter 3 

A certain vampire got off the Train and started to make his way through the little town of Dublith. Not attracting very many looks which you have to admit is very weird. It's like they were used to this kind of thing and paid no attention at all.

'_Well at least I got to have a little fun with that conductor.' _

**Flashback **

The train had just stopped and everyone was getting off. (_**THE TRAIN**_get your minds out of the gutters) All accept one person that was currently snoring with a very large and heavy baggage, which looked very much coffin shaped.

"Sir," said the very scared conductor, "sir could you please get off the train."

The person snapped awake and stared at him with blood red eyes.

"Sir th-the train has stopped i-it's the l-last s-s-stop."

"Thank you." Said the very smooth voice and the conductor fled with out a second thought.

**End Flashback**

'_The people here are strange they don't seem bothered by a large suit of armor walking sown the street.' _As that sight just left of his view.

Alucard walked up to next person. "Do you know anyone named Izumi?"

"Of course she's the butcher's wife and an Alchemist. She lives right down the street. She's not in trouble is she?" Said the apparently concerned town's woman or she is just a big gossiper.

"No she is not in any trouble at all. I just wish to see an old friend." And with a flash of his teeth he was gone and the woman could still fell her heart beating quickly.

'_Are people here really that stupid, telling me she's an Alchemist. What a stupid woman.'_

* * *

><p>Alucard finally made it to the shop during his lovely musings.<em> 'Huh thought it would be bigger.' <em>

Alucard walked in the store to see a huge man with what might be considered a scary face to most people.

The vamp in read went right up to the counter. "Sir I was wondering if I may have a word with the lady of this establishment."

Now Sig was not stupid no matter what people may say, he could feel the danger and power leaking off this person and really didn't want to get his wife. But knowing Izumi she would kick his ass if he didn't go get her.

"I guess," Sig grunted, "But what do you want to talk to her for?"

"I'm just an old friend of the family and was in the neighborhood and decide to stop by."

Sig took this answer 'cause he could feel him getting irritated and he really didn't want to mess with this guy. Sig walked in to the back leaving Alucard alone in the shop, moments later he returned with his wife.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" was not really what Sig and Alucard were expecting as a greeting.

Sig left the room he wanted to avoid the blood shed that was going to take place.

"I LEFT FOR A REASON AND EVERYONE AGREED IT WAS FOR THE BEST. SO YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR MASTER AND TELL HER TO SHOVE WHATEVER SHE WANTS WERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE."

"Izumi my master is just looking for a boy and since you live near were he does we might find him easier."

"What do you want with a boy?" Izumi asked suspiciously.

"Well she is not as young as she use to be and she needs a successor."

"And who would that be?" Izumi was starting to look pale and was fidgeting.

"That would be Edward Elric, she needs someone who is blood related."

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM, TELL MY SISTER THAT SHE CAN'T HAVE MY SON!"

Just then the both saw a pair of golden eyes in the window.

Izumi just knew bad things were going to happen.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok that's all for now, I hope you like it and as you know now that my updating isn't down to a fine art and you really shouldn't expect something new for this story this month. I'll see what I can do but no promises.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and Hellsing do not belong to me... yet :D

Chapter 4

"_No, no, no. Why? Ed and Al here right now please let them not have heard anything. Why is that stupid vampire here now?" _

"Ed, Al, get in here. Now!" Izumi added when the hesitated.

The brothers slowly entered the building, taking care to stay as far away from both their teacher and the strange man in red.

Both Ed and Alucard had the same exact thought about each other as they got a good look at one anther.

"_Nice coat." _

Alucard had another thought along with the first one mostly considering that Ed was obviously in a military uniform under his very nice red coat.

"Who's this?" Ed said in his usual manner, rudely.

That question got him a slipper to the head and a disapproving look from Al.

"I am Alucard. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Ed snorted, "Sure."

"Nii-san! Stop that."

"Sorry Al."

"_Brother? I was told that Edward was Izumi's only child." _Alucard thought.

Izumi was glaring slippers at Alucard's thoughtful look.

"Sorry about my brother Mr. Alucard. It has been a long day he usually isn't like this."

Everyone in the room but Al and Alucard rolled their eyes at that statement

"_Oh why couldn't I get this brother? But Ed does have that Hellsing temperament."_

"It is quite alright I'm used to that behavior," Alucard's eyes flicked to Izuma. Ed and Al started snickering at their teacher being rude to someone beside them.

Alucard continued "It was actually Ed that I was looking for in the first place."

The boys instantly stopped laughing and were alert. Ed had mistrust in his eyes and was ready for a fight.

Alucard was impressed and was happy that he wouldn't have to teach the boy everything.

"_Maybe I could get Izumi to do all his training. Too bad Integra would get angry. Although if he really is in the military and not playing some type of game, my job is already easier. "_

"Not to do what ever your thinking but to offer you the opportunity of a life time."

* * *

><p>Neither of the boys let up until Izumi gave them the Okay. Even after that Ed still held just enough tension to be helpful if there was a fight, and little enough for Izuma not to notice. While Al, as far as Alucard could tell looking at a suit of armor, relaxed completely because of Izumi's reassurance.<p>

"_Maybe I did get the right brother after all,"_ Alucard thought_. "Ed is less trusting of people. Al would probably let the others walk all over him." _

"Alucard I want you to get this over with and get out as soon as possible. Don't tell them anything that they don't need to hear."

The vampire got a scary grin at the request but decided to comply anyway.

**AN: Okay this is really short because I had this written for ages and there was going to be more. However I decided to update and start the writing again. Thanks to every one for following and a special thanks to "thegingershiroyuki" for getting my ass moving with that lovley review. **


End file.
